Hilo:Niol 2017/@comment-32442791-20170830053519/@comment-32442791-20180711003420
¡Acabo de aprender qué significa "piña" en Perú! También despubrí que dicen "papaya" cuando algo es fácil de hacer, es cierto? Nosotros decimos "papa" (¿Qué tenemos con las verduras y las frutas?) Já, entonces te la rifaste (que lo lograste o lo hiciste bien, otra jerga. También puede significar "comer"... y "echartelo/a" también es comer o hacer) Lamento arruinar tu imaginación pero nunca hicieron eso con Mort, yo también quería en cuanto leí que Celaena planeaba llevárselo para que la ayudara. Me cae bien. (Celaena: ¡Por qué a tí no te está ofendiendo!) Honestamente no sé en qué cap sale el POV de Rowan, aún no tengo el libro, no lo encuentro en internet y no lo recuerdo pero sé que es más o menos después de la mitad del libro :'C Siendo lo que era, yo digo que Archer sí sabía cómo usar un arco o ballesta pero definitivamente su nombre no tiene que ver con eso, lo que me dio risa cuando lo supe fue que para ganarse la confianza de Celaena, se interpuso en el camino de una flecha y le hirió el hombro cuando ella fue a salvar a Chaol de los rebeldes. Toma eso ������, y no te sirvió de nada, bastardo ��. Descuida, vas a amar a Dorian después... O algo así, no sé lo que siento ��. ¿Sabías que todo lo que dijiste se podía reducir en "el cumpleaños de la tía de mi abuela", verdad? �� ¿Qué más...? Ah... ¿¡ESPERA LA TÍA DE TU ABUELA SIGUE VIVA!? ¡Mi bisabuela sigue viva pero ¿eso?! ¿Cómo te puedes confundir con el primo del tío de la nieta del hermano? ¡Está papa, es el sobrino... ¿o el hijo? *emoji pensativo* JAJA, mi mamá ya me ha callado muchas veces mientras estoy en la compu ������ Te digo que eres más graciosa de lo que piensas... Colita. No puede ser, a mi papá le dicen "el Chino", en la calle y en su familia (y a uno de nuestros vecinos y conocidos de toda la vida de mi papá, "el frijol"). A mi tío, su hermano le dicen "el gordo" y a su hermana de los dos le dicen "Juanchankeyn" (larga historia). A mi bro sólo le decimos "el pelón" o "el seco" (está muy flaco y alto pero tiene los huesos muy duros). Y mi mamá se llama Lelia pero como no le gusta su nombre (aunque a mí sí) porque suena a "Lela" (tonta) todo el mundo le dice Gaby (su segundo nombre es Gabriela, pero NUNCA la llames así). A mi tío materno le dicen "Paco" que es como les decimos a los Franciscos pero como mi bisabuelito, abuelito y él se llaman igual, a mi bis le decíamos (se murió hace como 5 meses, no lloré por él porque, como dice Masao: "Sólo no me cabe en la cabeza", de hecho, saqué eso de esto que te estoy contando. Me encariñé con él, sí, pero yo sólo lloró cuando veo a mí mamá llorar, sino no puedo) Te decía, a mi bisabuelo le decíamos "Abuelito Paco", a mi abuelito "Abuelito Francisco" y entonces a mi tío sólo "Paco" (con el que te peleaste en Facebook��). A mi tía materna, la hermana de él y la que te dije que era como tener una niñera (y la otra con la que te peleaste XP, son muy infantiles a veces, sobre todo ellos dos����) le decimos "Lolita" o "Lolis", se llama María Dolores. (¿puedes creer que yo no supe que su primer nombre era María y que "Lolita" no existe, sino que viene de Dolores hasta hace apenas como cinco años?) No, no sabía *guardando información en memoria del cerebro*, pero seguro que mi hermano sí. Él sabe de eso... Nop, acabo de preguntarle y dice que no sabía (sólo que había muchos negros) pero que ahora que lo piensa tiene sentido; dice que arriba está frío y nublado como Japón y abajo seco y con alguna planta de vez en cuando como China. Entonces, ¿tienes los ojos rasgados? Parece que tú te pareces más a Suté que yo (sí, lo de venir de México es referencia a mí :V) Lo digo en mi cap 7. Hablando de eso, ya lo tengo terminado desde el sábado a las 12:00 am... O ya era Viernes? Como sea me dormí tarde, pero no lo quiero publicar hasta que te termine de responder... Muajajajajajaja... ¿Quieres saber cuánto tarda en hacerse el Pozole? Já ��... ¡TARDAMOS TODA LA MADRUGADA PARA QUE ESTÉ EN LA MAÑANA! 12 horas exactamente, y eso con ayuda de toda la familia. Lo hacíamos así, no sólo porque los vendíamos en la mañana, sino porque si lo haces en la tarde te vas a morir... de calor y bochorno. Le conté a mi mamá de esta conversación y me dictó el ejemplo para tí: Hoy compramos la carne y en grano (o maíz) y verduras, tortadas y crema (y queso), se enjuaga el grano, y se pone a remojar toda la noche, al día siguiente se pone a enjuagar por ultima vez, se escurre, luego se pone a hervir con agua solamente, se lava la carne de pollo y cerdo, y se hacen los caldos de los dos, se le hecha ajo, cebolla y sal, cuando ya reventó el maíz se le hecha el caldo de pollo hasta que agarre el sabor, si le falta sal le pones más sal al gusto. Y depende de lo puro del grano, se deja hervir hasta que alcance el espesor que a cada quien le agrade. A nosotros nos gusta más comerlo un día después pues se concentra el sabor y está más espeso, y hacemos salsa de chile guajillo (del que no pica) para quien lo quiera rojo, o si no solo se lo comen blanco. Y aparte una salsa MUY picosa de chile de árbol seco, para quien guste enchilarse �� (todo esto lo dice mi mamá). Las verduras que le echamos ya en el plato servido, son cebolla, lechuga, rabano y si quieres limón. Y lo comemos con tostada con aguacate, crema y queso. Mi má se guardó muchas cosas porque es receta secreta de la familia �� *Emoji pensativo* Sip, definitivamente sería "preparatoria libre". ¿TU HERMANO SE FUE A DIOS SABE CUANTOS PAÍSES PARA IR A RUSIA SIN HACER LA PREPARATORIA O NI LA UNIVERSIDAD? ¡¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE?!! Antes, me contaba mi mamá, se dice, son leyendas y cuentos, que antes no era necesario hacer la prepa y todos prosperaban. Ella sí la hizo (libre) pero sólo mi papá fue a la universidad, en ese entonces. Oh, pero si no puedo creer que en Perú todavía no lo hagan... ¡MENOS PUEDO CREER QUE TU MAMÁ NO QUIERA QUE VAYAS! ¡QUÉ INCREÍBLE MUJER! Aquí todos mandan a sus hijos a las escuelas y ven raro a los que no quieren. Nosotros somos expertos en recibir ese trato. Nadie de nuestros familiares o conocidos estuvo nunca de acuerdo en que no fueramos, y ni siquiera se convencieron cuando decidimos ir a la libre. Te envidio de la buena manera. ¡ANARQUÍA! Bueno, sin tráfico (cosa muy improbable pero posible) llegamos como en 40 min. a la capital, sino como 2 horas aprox. Y vamos en carro. ¿Algunas has ido a algun lugar en tren o avión? Todos nosotros siempre quisimos ir en Tren (no es lo mismo que el metro, fuimos mucho al Metro cuando vivíamos en otro lado, aunque a mi y tal vez a mi bro nos gustaba, a mis papás no.) La última vez que fuimos a Campeche (cerca del Caribe) con mi abuelita paterna, fuimos en avión y tardamos como hora y media. Fue nuestra primera vez en avión. Recuerdo que como no estaba permitido comer, pero nos habíamos hecho un par de hamburguesas (pero con pan de torta porque se nos acabaron los bollos��) para cada quien y estabamos en el aeropuerto, pues dijimos: "Si muero que así sea, pero no voy a dejar que me quiten mi torta" y entonces mi bro y yo nos atragantamos con las tortas, no manches ("no juegues" o "no te la crees", otra jerga, viene de "No mames" (es grosero en ambos sentidos y por eso decimos "manches" en vez de eso) también significa: "No jodas", para que me entiendas, pero en este momento te lo digo como "No te la crees". Como la expresión "¿Are you kidding me?" en Inglés.) En serio, no la masticamos para nada, literalmente, nos estabamos ahogando y nos las acabamos en tres minutos porque ya nos ibamos a subir. Mis papás solo se rieron de nosotros y ellos dijeron que preferían esconder las suyas y esperarse a que aterrizaramos pero nosotros no. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? que después las aeromosas nos ofrecieron comida (me imagino tu cara *��* y la mía *��* sentía mi pecho así �� No por la descilución sino porque tenía la torta atorada��������), y dijeron que sí estaba permitido comer. Sufrimos con esa información porque ni siquiera pudimos disfrutarlas, nuestros papás se las comieron lentamente frente a nosotros y nuestro único consuelo fue las frituras y refrescos que nos ofrecieron las sobrecargos (o azafatas, como les digas), qué sufridos ���� jeje Mmm... No, lastima, nunca ví Hi-5 (aunque el nombre me suena). Ñeh, ni yo me acuerdo de cuantos caps ví de qué. ¿En serio se refería a mí? WoW. Está bien, me convensiste. Haremos el combate y contratamos a Surasai (Anunciador | Dragon Ball Wiki | FANDOM powered by Wikia). Que sea con armas; YO RECLAMO LOS NUNCHAKUS Y LAS KAMAS (las AMO, son geniales, maravillosas, increíbles) Wuhuhú! ¡Piensas como ninja! ¿Estas segura de que no puedes leer mis caps antes de que los publique? Porque tengo algo que se parece a lo que dijiste (sobre matar a Chaol, excelente plan��... ¡Quiero estofado de jabalí no-envenenado! ¿Heather JD? No lo conocía. ¿No puedo vivir sin Celaena? jaja eso quedó muy bien). thumb|left|232px¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡Siempre hacen eso! ¡'Me' hicieron lo mismo! Me preguntaban quien me gustaba pero, era la verdad y lo decía frente a todos, todos me parecían asquerosos. Oh, pero cuando llegó un niño a la calle (y también me quedé incrédula porque ese sí me gustaba y se llamaba , sí, así es, Diego.) les dije como la tonta que era (aún cuando mi mamá me dijo que no lo hiciera) y, no me dijeron eso, pero sí me querían poner celosa. No sé cual es su problema. Gracias por tu cambio de verdades. Yo digo que el amor sí dura para siempre, sino no es amor. Aunque puedes odiar a alguien y amarlo al mismo tiempo. O esa es mi opinión. ¿Por qué no los ha visto desde hace dos años? Sólo no volvió o tu mamá lo corrió de una buena vez? ¿Cuantos años tiene Juan? No estás sola: La hermana de mi mamá, mi tía Lolita, tuvo una hija, Alison, con un patán que la dejó y luego se atrevió a regresar cuando mi prima tenía como 5 años pero no quería ser responsable y mi tía no le dio ninguna oportunidad. Después supimos que tuvo otro hijo, medio hermano de Alison, no me acuerdo cómo se llama. Después mi tía se enamoró y casó con mi tío Ricardo, un policía, y tuvieron un hijo, Alan, mi primo el fan de Dragon Ball. Pero después mi tío la engañó con otra con la que tuvo una hija. Ahora están neutral, pero sigue con ellos. Y mis dos primos medios-hermanos siempre se trataron como si fueran de la misma sangre totalmente. Mi tía Paty, tía paterna, también se juntó con un tipo que no conocí, pero de vez en cuando se le ve todavía pasando por la calle, tuvo una hija, Nicole. Después mi tía tuvo un hijo con otro que sólo ví una vez, Adrian. Ahora mi tía está soltera. Pasa lo mismo con ellos que con Alison y Alan, siempre se trataron como si no fueran solo mitad hermanos. Mi tío Paco, hermano de mi mamá, se separó de mi tía Dulce, nunca se casaron, y se fue con otra chica, tuvo una hija, Loani, mi prima. Pero con mi tía Dulce había tenido dos hijos, Brian y Alexander, mis otros primos, pero el problema es que mi tío ya no los ve. N.U.N.C.A. L.E. D.I.G.A.S. A. N.A.D.I.E. Q.U.E. T.E. D.I.J.E. E.S.T.O. Por favor. Jaja "capichas" bien. Como Robin Hood pero con cabezas volando por ahí. *Levantando una ceja* ¿Un experimento del Meijin? ¿Por qué? si el Meijin dice en el cap 1 que (en el flashback de Masao) que Suté es lo que los había estado atormentando y que ella era la razón por la que no habían ganado pero que ahora descubrieron que renunció al Hon y por eso es que desde hace dos años que ha habido cadáveres del Hon en las calles. La chica se crió ahí, trabajaba para el Hon en contra del Meijin, luego renunció, luego Osamu quiso regresarla y mandaba hombres a convencerla u obligarla pero como ella atacaba pensando que la querían matar (y algunos que ya estaban harto sí o bien se defendían) y los mataba a todos, por eso las montañas de muertos. Hace tres meses y una semana (la semana desde que empezó el cap 1 hasta ahora) hubo una matanza total en la Base Principal del Hon ¿por qué? porque a Suté se le ocurrió robar armas, comida y provisiones de ahí porque ya sabía donde las guaradaban (y también por otra razón que contaré después). El problema fue que ese mismo día, el Hon estaba "arreglando asuntos" con el Señor Sagi-Shi de la Mafia y (cuando lo explicó Yuudai en el flashback mientras que Masao sólo oía "blah, blah, blah"), el Meijin habiendose enterado de eso, planeó una emboscada para acabarlos de una vez, ya que estaban distraídos. Desgraciadamente, como la Base principal estaba muy bien vigilada, el Hon descubrió a Suté y atacaron... pero el Meijin llegó al lugar y el momento equivocado y menos afortunado y varios del "Robin Hood" murieron también. Ahí murió Amaya. De ese lugar regresaron Yuudai, Norio y los 40 ninjas heridos (seguimos en el flashback, eh) cuando Masao estaba de guardia y se asustó porque la puerta se abrió, entrando ellos antes de dar el informe de lo sucedido y ya antes mencionado. Tres meses después, (regresando del flashback) Masao continúa hablando con Naoki quien le preguntó si siquiera puso atención al informe (donde dijeron los nombres de algunos muertos, incluída Amaya, por eso él no sabía de quién estaba hablando y preguntó: "¿Sato?"). Naoki después le informa que Yuudai los necesita para una nueva misión y que tendrían una semana para entrenar (llega Michio y deciden ir su apartamento). La misión encubierto en la que ahora está. Lo que sí es que acertaste en cuanto la razón de Osamu para regresarla porque quiere usarla como arma contra el Meijin y contra todos sus futuros enemigos... Y también por otra razón que también contaré después... "Rápido como un relámpago" Oye, al menos yo no lo voy a usar tantas veces como Sarah >:V Por cierto, ¿notaste que en el libro 1 dice OBSECIONADAMENTE las palabras "nieve", "copos", "arremolinar" y "cristal"? También que Chaol se lleva su mano a la espada. Entonces, me mato contigo :'V No, yo tampoco veo nada. ¿Pero, sin contar el Lunes, sigue haciendo frío? Justo, exactamente así como está el clima allá, es como a mi me encanta: Nublado, lluviosos, ventoso y frío. A ver, Noche de Ensueños: Me gusta cómo lo narra. Quejas: Con el tiempo la chica se me empezó a hacer más fragil y debilucha y eso no me gustó. Que el final estuvo un poco asqueroso �� pero la idea de la fusión estuvo increíble ���� Bardock y Gine: Me encantó, muy buena trama. Amo las escenas de "el clásico par de idiotas" que hacen Toma y Bardock ���� Y que aunque Gine nunca fue buena peleando, es una mujer fuerte y valiente. Adoro el final, qué linda familia. Quejas: Que terminó ������ Goku y Milk ¿No me dijiste?: Me llegó hasta lo profundo porque mi má siempre había estado enferma y, con todos los síntomas de Milk, no pude evitar recordarlo. Amo como actúa Goku ante eso y su conversación con Vegeta... le dijo: "Amigo" :3 Quejas: No puedo aceptar el último ni penúltimo cap. Me quedó con el antepenúltimo. La Elegida: Más que nada, me cae bien la escritora y me identifico. Estuvo genial. Orion me hizo llorar, siento pena por él y por lo que sea que le hicieron a Amy. Al menos dejó en paz a Vic. No he comenzado la segunda temporada, suspenso... Quejas: La historia tuvo algunos huecos y cabos sueltos pero los acepto. El Rival: Leonardo no siempre es mi personaje favorito pero me sentí muy bien con que alguien lo apreciara. Los consejos estuvieron magníficos. Las muertes... ¿POR QUÉ? ������������ YO QUERÍA A MIS MUTANTES MALOS! ¿¡SAKI LA MALTRATABA TAN GACHO (malo, otra jerga)!? *Ejem* *ajustandome la corbata* Pero dejando eso a un lado, me encantó también que por una buena vez se les ocurriera (o más bien a Akari) destruir al Clan del Pie y que ganaran. Me fascina la chica, muy relax. ¿Embarazada? �������� Me pregunto cómo será la bebé �� :3 �� Quejas: ¿¡SE VA A QUEDAR DOS (o tres, no me acuerdo) AÑOS EN JAPÓN AÚN CUANDO DEBERÍA CRIAR A SU HIJA CON SU PADRE!? ¡QUE LEO SE VAYA A JAPÓN ENTONCES! (tampoco he leído la segunda temporada, ahí voy) Tortugas Ninja ¿Vida Normal?: Já, se me olvidó ese, no lo he leído :V Ok, pues de todos modos te recomiendo que los leas así. At Heart no ha acabado pero cuando leí que la escritora sigue viva e intentando seguir con el cómic me emocioné. Lo dijo hace como 3 semanas... y eso que hacía como 2 años que no actualizaba. De hecho, de donde yo me quedé, acaba de sacar una nueva página (¿en cual te quedaste tú?).Y lo sé, fue perturbador lo del corazón de mi Raphie (amo que lo llamen así en la de 2003 y él no se moleste :3) Así es, las experiencias cambian a la gente. Jaja a mí me gustó el toque de la canción, me encanta el sentimiento macabro de eso. (... espera ¿¡Un cocodrilo cantando!? ¿WHAT...?) A lo que se refiere (si es que estamos hablando de lo mismo) es que le dice que vea cómo entrenan sus hermanos, que preste atención, que se enfoque y aprenda. Así logrará mejorar. Por eso Rafael sería el mejor luchador..., si no fuera por su clásica ira, por eso siempre está empatado con Leonardo. Aunque de hecho ha demostrado varias veces, repito: si no fuera por su ira, que es mejor que Leo. Paper Tigers está MUY gracioso, sobre todo si lees el pensamiento del autor abajo. Hace que le encuentres más detalles. A pesar de que no son excelentes dibujos, debo decir que se parecen bastante a sus versiones de 2012... Lo que sí es que hay una mala noticia: Desde el 18 de Julio de 2015 que no actualiza, nadie sabe si está vivo. Against The Shadows ha cambiado un millón de veces de estilo, algunos se ven asquerosos, otros demasiado flacos o de novatos pero lo que importa es que el dibujante se está perfeccionando a sí mismo. Sigue actualizando y es una MARAVILLOSA historia. Y, por último, honestamente, no he leído TMNT SAINW COMIC. Lo sé, vas a decir: "¡¿Entonces por qué me lo recomiendas?!", pero lo hago porque sé que es bueno y sé cómo termina. Y eso me basta para decirte que es el mejor de todos los anteriores. Si te preguntas por qué no lo he hecho es por pura flojera :V No, Suté no es robot con partes humanas ni humana con partes robóticas (uno u otro sería cyborg de todos modos). Paciencia ��. Si tú no sabes mucho, yo no sé nada. Sólo que Brasil y Alemania son de los mejores (Puedo vivir con que les ganamos a los segundos) Dice mi bro que acepta tus disculpas (no lo dijo con palabras, más bien sólo le hizo: "Mmm...") Lo que sí me dijo fue que te diga que más bien México es como si Jiren tuviera un parásito en el cerebro: Que tenemos mucho poder pero no lo usamos por estar "brainwasheados" (no encuentro la palabra en español ��) por el gobierno y nuestra propia estupidez. Por cierto, tiene 15 (cumple el mismo día que tú... como ya he dicho antes) Un año más que tú y uno y medio más que yo. En la tarde estaba hablando con mi mamá y, no sé cómo terminamos en eso (como tú y yo en Facebook) pero me dijo que la nebulizaron una vez (y sí, se dice así). Ahora entiendo mejor. ¿Oye, me dijiste una vez que te dio asma? ¿Ya no la tienes o sí? Afirmativo, te llevaré al puesto de Don Félix. Yo digo que traigas unos 10 kilos de tierra, aquí te espero �� No me ofendo. Pues, sí, describiste bien a las jefas. ¿Te soy honesta? Ser la líder se siente bien, no cuando no lo sabes, pero aún siendo la tercera sientes que tienes poder y ¿sabes qué aprendí de todo eso?... NO VALE LA PENA. La traidora (que en realidad no lo fue y yo fue la tonta que se dejó llevar) se llama Diana... Y tampoco vale la pena. (Lo hice, ahora tú, por una vez, dime quién fue tu traidora si es que no fue Aderlyn, no evadas la pregunta) Sip, en lo que quedó de mi lista (ahora es mental) tú eres la definitiva, "estás en primer lugar" (no puedo evitar leerlo con el tono del presentador de Halo, mi videojuego favorito, siempre que estoy peleando con mi bro, uno contra uno, le dice eso al que vaya ganando), luego Belén, una niña que me cayó bien y parecía que iba a ser una buena amiga (nunca la volví a ver), luego Karen, una niña muy... dulce (fue la única en toda mi vida que me llamó "Mely" por Melina... Yo no le hice caso, me arrepiento y tampoco la volví a ver), y punto. Las demás son conocidas. Jaja "comamos perdices" tiene más sentido cuando hablamos de comida (aunque no he comido perdiz, al menos no que yo sepa). JAJAJAJAJAJA Te lo dije, no necesitabas golpearte en la cabeza para olvidar tu contraseña... y que siquiera la creaste ������ Yo nunca guardo mi contraseña en ningún lado. Mi papá me dice que la cierre (casi siempre se me olvida) pero de todos modos al día siguiente tengo que volverla a poner. "Ya lo pasado, pasado y no me interesa", *aplausos* sabia frase de Vegeta- 2018 (tiene todo su estilo, aunque sea muy corta XD) Tú: Escuchame bien hija de... Yo: *Tapando la pantalla con las manos* (¿Qué idea te da sacarle los ojos? No entendí, ¿es una referencia a algo?) ¿Si terminara de leer el fanfic de Liz entendería por qué conoce el nombre de Leo antes de que tú publiques ese cap, o mejor te espero? No lo he terminado, me quedé en el capítulo 7 u 8. ������ Pfff... ¿Crees que no me dí cuenta? ¡Claro que sabía que no querías hablar conmigo! ¡Era evidente! Siempre me enredo en conversaciones y termino siendo una horrible e irritante molestia así que no me importa si antes pensabas lo mismo. Lo que yo quería contigo era que, como me emocioné cuando hice mi perfil, era que alguien más viera lo mucho que se podía hacer, enseñarle cómo editar, cómo meterse en foros, cómo ver curiosidades, etc,. (y nunca lo hice contigo :V) y en cuanto ví que alguien a quien ya conocía de comentarios se había atrevido a hacerse un perfil (al parecer la mayoría de los latinoamericanos no lo hacemos en el fandom, pero a mi no me gusta hablar inglés porque me tardo mucho) Y... sí, tenía falta de amigos. No lo hacía conscientemente pero, en fin, henos aquí. Yo también pensaba que eras un chico hasta que hablaste de Ramona (o Rafalisa), generalmente los hombres no son tan expresivos ��. ¿Se eliminó? Intenta otra vez, no es una sabia: https://acovadameiga.com/mi-amigo-del-alma-mi-anam-cara/ O este: http://compartiendoluzconsol.blogspot.com/2013/02/anam-cara-concepcion-celta-de-la.html Jajaja no, no he ido a la dulcería Celaya, sólo te puse ese video porque explicaba bien. Venden dulces en cada esquina, si no sabes hacer al menos un tipo, no eres mexicano. Tanto por el terrietorio como por lo picarones sólo hace que me acuerde de que Estados Unidos aún nos debe nuestra parte, nos robaron nuestras mejores playas y ciudades. Es decir, sé que Juárez se las vendió (todos piensan que fue Santa Anna, aunque no es cierto) pero no fue justo. thumb|left*Dana y Leo levantando su taza de té a la par con el meñique en alto seguidos de tí* Bueno, pues yo digo un chin*** de jergas, aunque mi mamá también me regaña... y a mi bro. Efectivamente, también decimos wey, carnal, compadre, compa, "bróder". ¿"Chequear"? Yo uso "Checar". Entre otras: También decimos Flaca (aunque esté gorda), Vieja y Güera (y de muchas otras formas), pero cuando decimos Media Naranja es más como para referirnos a "el alma gemela" o "amor de tu vida". En todos lado he escuchado que dicen Baboso XD Lenteja me suena aunque no creo que lo digamos. Jajajaja Cirilo o Pata? ya sé cómo decirle a mi hermano XD XD XD Al hombre que está bajo el control de su esposa le decimos Mandilón. ¡¡¿CÓMO PUDE OLVIDAR EL CLÁSICO?!! Nosotros también decimos Chela, de hecho, lo decimos más que los que te dije antes. Cuando busqué qué significaba Piña, encontré qué significaba Papaya también. Chévere, un día ví un meme de Bardock donde decía eso y ahora que lo pienso creo que eran puras jergas Peruanas. Entiendo; Pe es como decir Yo en Inglés. (Lo dice mucho Mikey en 2012) Ir de Juerga, también lo dicen aquí. Como "Ir a la pachanga" ¿Malcriadas? Nosotros les decimos Stripers (que, como Marshmallows, es en Inglés) o Bailarinas del tubo :V Ufff... También le decimos Micro (y un resto) al autobus. Zao nunca lo había oído pero sé que en Japonés es Yaoi. Bruja sólo lo usamos para insultar, no tiene alguna característica en especial. Sí, estoy considerando comprarmelo en Mercado Libre. Se están yendo como dulces tras romperse la piñata :'( ¿Cuando tu hermano estuvo fuera tú te dormías en su cuarto, o Alison? Hasta está segunda vez que lo leí para traducirtelo yo también me saqué de onda (turbar, causar desconcierto, dejar perplejo, romper la concentración de alguien, otra jerga) con que Splinter no fuera con ellos. No sé si te has fijado pero en las mayoría de los casos, en todas las versiones, Don siempre prefiere quedarse frente a la computadora en vez de pelear. Podría darte tantos ejemplos....! A lo largo del Mundo TMNT te darás cuenta de que los 4 cumplen sus promesas al estilo Goku: No las cumplen porque se les olvida pero, si acaso se llegan a acordar, lo hacen. ¿Mi sabiduría de Splinter? Veamos... Sí... ... Y No :V Hablo en serio, yo digo que sí le cambies el nombre a Para Vivir Tuve Que Matarme pero que dejes la portada donde la chica está llorando (¿en cual no, verdad? ��) y que pusiste dobles letra arriba y abajo, o si no estas me gustaron: thumb|left|Esta es mi favoritathumb|242px thumb|left Posdata: ¡Rayos! ¡Estuvimos tan cerca de ganar! Al menos puedo vivir con que le ganamos a Alemania ������ Pregunta: Siempre me ha intrigado pero siempre se me olvida: ¿Por qué nunca pusiste Foto de Perfil en el Fandom? Y gracias por tu opinión. No estaba segura de si era muy buena idea ser tan detallista con las peleas porque algunos se aburren si no las saben apreciar pero yo me aburría con Trono de Cristal por no poner buenas peleas (OJO: no es lo mismo que épicas), aunque creo que eso es de ayuda. "Kung-fu es la habilidad determinante obtenida por el esfuerzo verdadero del alma y cuerpo" Hey! ¡Lo parafraseé para que no fuera igual! ������ Lamento descepcionarte (la verdad no) pero no es eso lo que Takeshi trae entre sus asesinas manos... Sí, a mi también. Al menos logré lo que quería con Naoki *haciendo cara de qué triste pero ya ni modo* Recuerdo una frase motivadora que decía: "No importa que tan bueno seas en algo, siempre habrá un asiático que lo haga mejor..." >:'V Con "compañera de cuerpo" se refiere a Arashi y Suté que son dos personalidades en un sólo humano. Crítica de tu nuevo cap: Me encanta Nora, así se hace! ¡Enseñales a no meterse con la banda (los amigos, los buena onda, otra jerga)! Qué habrá pensado su mamá respecto a su llave? ������ Después de esto, ¿no les va a pasar nada malo verdad?